Les micro-ondes
by SaturneOTMW
Summary: Quand une envie subite prend Luffy et que l'équipage se prend au jeu. Crack!fic/song!fic sur Les micro-ondes de Chanson Plus Bifluorée.


_Alors alors... One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda, la chanson "Les micro-ondes" est une parodie appartenant à Chanson Plus Bifluorée, le concept de cette crack/song fic revient à Aliocha. Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de poster cette chose ici, et je l'en remercie ^^_

* * *

 **Les micro-ondes**

-SANJIIIIII !

Ça… C'était Luffy.

Le bruit de pas précipités en direction de la cuisine, c'était Sanji. Sanji qui se dépêchait d'aller en cuisine, histoire de voir quelle connerie avait encore fait son crétin de capitaine. Puis, quand il ouvrit la porte…

-C'EST D'QUELLE COULEUR UNE POMME DE TERRE !

Ok. C'était une situation toute nouvelle pour lui. Donc, face à Sanji, voici Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, pirate recherché pour 400 millions de berrys, assis sur la table avec devant lui trois pommes de terre : une jaune, une rouge, une violette. Et visiblement le choix de LA pomme de terre était terriblement dur pour lui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le cuisinier, désabusé, blasé.

-C'est que… J'ai envie de manger… Des patates !

Sanji soupira. Ok. Mais il ne cuisinerait pas.

-Ecoute, mon grand. Les micro-ondes, pour cuisiner, c'est bien pratique. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir et prendre ta pomme de terre, la mettre dans le micro-onde, et manger comme un grand.

Alors que Luffy l'observait, sans rien comprendre, Usopp surgit dans la cuisine et s'assit à côté de ses nakamas – en face de Luffy, puisque celui-ci, que Sanji avait fait tomber de la table, était de l'autre côté.

-Oui, mais y'a un mais, dit le sniper. Pour les pizzas, c'est vraiment pas fameux. Et pour les pâtes c'est carrément pâteux.

Sanji acquiesça en grommelant quelque chose comme "les pâtes, je les fais à la main pour mes mellorines chéries". Eh oui, le micro-ondes avait quand même des inconvénients ! Puis, suite à la blague d'Usopp, fortement déconseillé par le syndicat contre les blagues de merde (SCBM), Franky s'installa à son tour à la table et s'exclama, en voyant Luffy se préparer à faire (sûrement) une connerie monumentale avec l'appareil :

-Imbécile ! Les micro-ondes, on les programme !

Avant que le canonnier puisse répliquer, il fut interrompu.

-MAIS ! poursuivit Nami, qui entrait dans la cuisine en claquant la porte, sans prêter attention à Sanji qui bavait à côté d'elle. Attention ! Ça peut tourner au drame si on s'en sert comme sèche-cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? intervint Luffy.

-Ça peut donner des boutons sur les yeux.

Elle ignora les yeux – l'œil – de Sanji qui menaçait de sortir de ses – son – orbite en entendant cela et également les airs de ses autres nakamas, qui devaient sûrement se demander comment elle pouvait savoir ça. Il faudrait demander à Robin. Mais Zoro venait d'entrer à son tour.

-Nous on n'a pas l'temps de cuisiner…

-On sait faire que des plats tout prêts, des surgelés au nucléaire, dit Franky.

-Nukléèr ?dit Luffy, mais son cerveau décida que cette information était inutile aussi il continua plaintivement : Mais c'est d'quelle couleur une pomme de terre ?

-Nos grand-mères savaient mijoter, renchérit Zoro. Mais nous on est bien trop speedés.

-Toi ? s'exclama le coq. Speedé ? Laisse moi rire !

-Et quand le soir on a la dalle, le micro-onde, c'est l'idéal.

Sanji soupira en l'écoutant. Voilà ! Quand on ne savait pas cuisiner, on utilisait un micro-ondes, et c'était pas bon. C'était quand même pas compliqué d'apprendre les bases… Il poursuivit son petit topo sur les micro-ondes pour Luffy, toujours préoccupé face à ses pommes de terre.

-Bon après, c'est sûr, les micro-ondes, quand ils sont morts, aucun de nous, humains, ne les restaurons. Alors c'est pas très écologique.

-Parle pour toi ! grommela Franky, qui lui n'était plus humain et réparait les micro-ondes, ou plutôt les trafiquaient.

-On les remplace, poursuivit Sanji, et il regarda le cyborg dans les yeux, avec un air de reproche en reprenant : On les remplace, c'est le lot des machines : rien que des robots fabriqués en usine.

Ce fut Usopp qui prolongea, complètement indifférent aux œillades meurtrières du cuisiner vers le charpentier et ses deux nakamas qui menaçaient de se battre à tout instant :

-Les micro-ondes, même à prix bas c'est pas dangereux. La preuve ! Tout le monde en a. Le seul problème…

-Et on ne doit pas en rougir, dit Sanji, complètement refroidi, des cœurs dans les yeux en direction de Nami, coupant Usopp qui poursuivit, imperturbable.

-C'est qu'il y a tant de modèles qu'on ne sait jamais lequel choisir.

-C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Nami, beaucoup trop radine pour se permettre de se payer un micro-ondes de qualité, il y en a beaucoup trop.

-Nous, recommença Zoro, imperturbable : on n'a pas le temps de cuisiner. On n'achète que des surgelés.

-L'omelette, on sait pas la faire, et encore moins aux pommes de terres… dit Franky en soupirant.

-Imbéciles, maugréa le cuisinier.

-Des pommes de terre… soupira le capitaine du navire, affalé devant ses pommes de terre tricolores.

-Nos grand-mères savaient mijoter…, dit encore une fois Zoro.

-…T'as une grand-mère ? Je la plains...

-Mais nous, on est bien trop speedés…

-Sans blagues, marimo, entre ta sieste, et ta deuxième sieste, c'est vrai que tu n'as le temps de rien faire…

-Et quand le soir on a la dalle, le micro-ondes, c'est…

-C'EST BIEN NORMAL D'AVOIR LA DALLE! s'exclama Luffy, complètement délaissé. Le capitaine commençait vraiment à douter de son autorité dans son équipage.

-Ta gueule, Luffy ! s'écria alors Nami et Sanji, pratiquement en même temps.

-…l'idéal.

La voix grave de Zoro retomba à plat et s'en suivit un petit blanc au milieu de la petite assemblée. Seul le soupir presque amoureux de Sanji, calmé, brisa le silence :

-Ah… Les micro-ondes…

Ce fut Franky qui poursuivit, comme pour prouver qu'il ne savait _vraiment pas_ cuisiner.

-Les petits pois, on sait pas faire.

-Ni le potage au pommes de terre, renchérit Zoro.

-Vous êtes inutiles, quoi, expliqua la navigatrice.

-A QUOI CA SERT, LES POMMES DE TERRE, quand on ne peut pas les manger ! hurla Luffy, en brandissant soudainement les trois pommes de terre différentes, en grimpant sur la table. RAAAAAAH ! (ça, c'était son estomac, pas Luffy.) Mais, même si quand on a de la fringale et la dalle, le micro-ondes c'est l'idéal, moi j'ai toujours faim ! Et je sais pas utiliser un micro-...

Mais il ne put poursuivre, foudroyé par un coup ravageur de Nami…


End file.
